Art Brings Us Together
by I Will Abandon Heaven For You
Summary: Feliciano finds it hard to resist the blonde when he goes up to visit one weekend. So he doesn't. Isn't fluffy but isn't smutty either. It's just..there. Rated M just in case, ve? Human names used. BoyXBoy. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**I was bored, and naturally I turned to writing yaoi.**

* * *

Matthew was sketching an elk, who had come into his view a few moments before. It stood with its head held regally, like it was challenging the world. It had inspired Matthew, so he had sat down to sketch it, so he could paint it in watercolor later.

"Ve~ What are you doing Mateo?" A soft voice asked behind him. Matthew looked behind him to see the Italian, bundled up to his ears in warm clothing. At least he had the sense to be quiet.

"I'm sketching that elk over there." Feliciano looked up at the elk that was grazing contentedly on some tufts of near frozen grass. He leaned over to look at the sketchbook.

"Ve. That is very good Mateo. I never knew you liked to draw." Matthew blushed and looked down, focusing on drawing.

"Yeah. Do you like to draw, Feliciano?" Feliciano approached Matthew closely, and softly sat down beside him, making very little noise.

"Yes. It's relaxing. But we don't have many elk in Italy." A hand came and grasped Matthew, and slowly guided it into drawing the smooth curve of a horn. "They are very beautiful." Matthew held his breath as the Italian drew, his warm gloved hand on Matthew's wind bitten, bare one. Feliciano removed his hand as he finished drawing the horns, then furrowed his brows.

"What do you think? I think I got them right." Matthew inspected them. They were drawn with near perfection and resemblance to the real horns. Except they weren't...pointy enough.

"They don't have sharp enough curves." He traced the edges, which were rounded. He picked up his pencil, and lightly traced the sharpness over the Italian's line. Feliciano nodded, and scooted closer to Matthew, and leaned over it. He was so close that Matthew could see his breath as he exhaled.

"I see." He laid a hand on the sketch. "It's better if you do it then." He withdrew his face, then flinched.

"What's wrong?" Matthew asked, soft voice quavering. Feliciano looked up, and Matthew followed his gaze. Cold flakes of snow had begun to fall lightly on the ground, and upon the two.

"It's cold." Feliciano gaped in wonder. "I was surprised, that's all." He extended a hand, and a caught a snowflake. Matthew giggled.

"It's snow."

"I know..it's just been awhile.." He wrapped his arms around himself and the elk regarded him coolly as he stood. Then it took off into the woods behind it. Matthew sighed, and stood himself. He put a hand on Feliciano's shoulder, and the Italian looked at him.

"We should go inside, before it turns into a blizzard."

"Ve~! Yes, if we were to be caught in a storm, I'm not sure I'd find you." He ruffled the hair of the fair-haired country. Matthew laughed and pushed away his hand, smiling as he led the way back to his house.

When they arrived, the Italian shed his protective clothing, and plopped himself on Matthew's couch in his usual long sleeved shirt and jeans. Matthew made himself useful in the question, only ducking his head in the living room to make sure Feliciano was behaving, and asked if he wanted hot chocolate. When the Italian nodded enthusiastically, he put a pot of milk on the stove, and began pulling out anything and everything he'd need to make decent hot chocolate. When it was all done, it was poured into two tall, maple leaf decorated mugs, and topped with whipped cream. Not to mention a mixture of cinnamon, brown sugar, and shaved dark chocolate. He had even found some cinnamon rolls to heat up.

"It's ready eh?" He opened the door with his foot, balancing the tray carefully. Feliciano hopped off the couch, and took the tray from him, setting it on the low coffee table. Then they both sat on the couch, and Feliciano took a sip of his hot chocolate, letting out a content sigh.

"This is very good, ve?" He raised his mug in salute to Matthew. Matthew blushed, and took a drink of his own, getting whipped cream all over his cheek. He went to wipe it off, but Feliciano grabbed his hand.

"Let me." He cupped Matthew's chin gently, and let his tongue swipe over it, purposefully missing the major part of the whipped cream. Matthew squeaked as the Italian sucked on his jaw, then licked the rest of the whipped cream off his face. When Feliciano pulled away, the Canadian looked at him seriously.

"Why'd you do that eh?" He asked, resisting the urge to rub his cheek...with soap made of lye. Feliciano still had his chin cupped in his hand, and pulled Matthew over to him, leaning down and pulling him with him. He then flipped the Canadian over, and Matthew gasped. Feliciano tore a piece off a cinnamon roll. He brought it to Matthew's lips, and the Canadian merely raised an eyebrow.

"Open up, Mateo." Feliciano purred, rubbing his knee on Matthew's crotch. Gasping at the touch, Feliciano popped the piece of the cinnamon roll into Matthew's mouth. He then took a finger of whipped cream, sucking it off his finger, then pressing his lips to Matthew's. Shocked, Matthew widened his eyes. The kiss wasn't insistent or rash, it was just warm lips tasing of sugary goodness meeting lips that tasted quite the same. Matthew shook his head as the Italian pulled away, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, too be honest I wasn't aware you found me so attractive." Matthew remarked dryly, bringing a hand to rest on Feliciano's leg.

"Do you honestly think I stare at the wall behind you for hours during meetings?" Feliciano ran his hands down Matthew's stomach.

"Possibly." Feliciano chuckled, and nuzzled the Canadian's neck. Matthew' took advantage of this, and put the Italian in a head lock. He then twisted, flipping the Italian on the floor effectively.

"Ve?" Was the alarmed Italian's only response.

"Oh." Matthew tweaked a nipple through Feliciano's shirt. "I never bottom."

* * *

**Do you think I should add a second chapter with Mateo topping? Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew forcefully kissed Feliciano, invading his mouth with his tongue, giving Feliciano no time to get over his shock. Hands deftly unbuttoned his shirt, and drew lines down his bare chest with perfectly clipped nails. Feliciano moaned as frost-bitten hands rubbed against sensitive skin.

"Mateo. I never knew you like to top." Feliciano purred, wrapping his hands around the Canadian's waist and bringing him closer. Matthew chuckled, and brought his hand up to grasp Feliciano's curl. He slowly brought his hand down, squeezing gently. Feliciano squirmed, and moaned again.

"Do you enjoy this, Feli?" Matthew asked, and nipped lightly at his collarbone. The Italian nodded, panting. Matthew chuckled, and with one hand on the curl, he brought the other down to unbutton Feliciano's pants, slowly pulling down the zipper. He slipped his hands inside the older countries pants, and noticed how hard the Italian had became from just a little bit of playing with his curl. He smiled, and continued his ministrations, until a hand came up and grabbed his own curl, yanking it. Matthew hissed in pleasure as smooth, practiced hands removed his shirt. Without wasting time, Feliciano latched onto his nipple, sucking on it. Matthew slipped his hand into Feliciano's boxers, and stroked him roughly, causing Feliciano to let go of both his curl and his nipple, gasping. "You are feisty." Matthew purred, dragging the Italians pants down. "I suppose being gentle with you.." he licked the tip of Feliciano's obvious erection. "..is out of the question." He licked the long shaft, holding down his hips just in case he had any ideas. He did not want anything _that _long shoved too far down his throat. He slowly took Feliciano all in, running his tongue along the vein that pulsed madly. Feliciano dug his nails into the carpet, and Matthew gently brought his teeth along the skin.

"Mateo." Feliciano gasped, as Matthew sped up. "P-please." His back arched, and Matthew greedily swallowed everything he gave.

"Are you ready, Feliciano?" He stuck his hand in the now cool hot chocolate. He wriggled one into Feliciano who grabbed at Matthew's shoulders. Soon there were two, then three. At the third, Matthew removed his pants, and didn't bother to prepare himself before he slammed himself into the Italian who had become very needy. Feliciano moaned in appreciation, digging his nails into Matthew's back.

Little to say, half-an-hour later, they were both a moaning, panting mess on the floor. Matthew chuckled as Feliciano threw an arm over him, seemingly exhausted. He was wrong because the next moment, he was on top of him, grinning wickedly.

"What are you doing, Feli?" Matthew asked fearing the worse.

"Take a wild guess."


End file.
